This invention relates to an improved method and construction of pulley wheels.
The prior art is replete with methods and constructions of pulley wheels which utilize an annular hub member joined to a pair of back-to-back discs. Positive indexing of the hub member as well as positive control of the lateral run-out or wobble and radial run-out of the pulley wheel are constant objectives within economically feasible limits. Ancillary to this is the overall service-life of the wheel itself as well as total manufacturing costs. The pulley wheel industry is highly competitive and there is a constant need for an improved method and construction of a pulley wheel which has negligible run-out and wobble, and a longer service-life at reduced costs.